


Closure

by SpiderByteAngel



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Closure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderByteAngel/pseuds/SpiderByteAngel
Summary: The boss goes to Kinzie to ask a favor for some much needed closure
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Viola DeWynter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Closure

“Kinzie, could you do me a favor?” Alexa asked timidly. Though the President of the United States of America and head of the Third Street Saints was rarely scared of anything, no one could blame her for fearing the hacker.

“No, I can’t come up with another superpower Boss.” The former FBI Agent huffed.

“That actually wasn’t what I was going to ask…” Alexa trailed off as she looked to the side. Kinzie took a break from her computer to actually take a look at her friend. While normally the self-proclaimed “Punkish Rogue” had an air of confidence that was borderline cocky, she currently looked small and unsure of herself. “Never mind, you are clearly busy and don’t have time for this. Sorry for wasting your time Kinzie.” She said as she turned to leave. Now Kinzie was intrigued, the boss never apologized or backed down from anything.

“Wait, what’s going on with you?” Kinzie asked. Alexa gave her a small smile and leaned against the wall.

“I was going to ask if you could make me a simulation.” Alexa said with a nervous chuckle. Kinzie just stared at her blankly.

“You want me to build a simulation for you? Why?” Kinzie asked. She was baffled that the President would ask her to do this considering the woman always complained after returning from one. Alexa looked down at the floor before answering.

“Her birthday is coming up and I just wanted to see her again.” Alexa said. It surprised her that none of her crew had heard her crying herself to sleep the past month. Kinzie sighed and knew who her friend was referring to. She knew that the Boss was just as emotionally distraught as she was over the loss of her love.

“It’ll take a few days, but I’ll have it ready in time for her birthday. Is there a particular location you wanted?” Kinzie asked.

“Thank you Kinzie! A million times, thank you! As for the location, can you make it my summer cottage in the French countryside?” Alexa asked as she pulled the hacker into a tight hug. Normally Kinzie didn’t like physical contact from anyone, aside from Oleg, but she decided to let the Boss off the hook this one time.

“Okay, enough of that. Let me go so that I can start working on this for you.” Kinzie said with a twinge of annoyance in her tone. Alexa quickly released her and headed towards the bridge while calling out one last thanks over her shoulder. Kinzie shook her head at the woman’s antics and went to her computer to immediately start work on the special simulation.

~~~~~

Three days has passed and it was the night before the birthday. Alexa had tried her best to stay patient and not go to the hacker for anything, instead opting to enter the simulation and continue slaughtering the aliens making up Zinyak’s forces. Kinzie spotted the woman weightlifting with Asha and called her over.

“It’s done. I’ve highly encrypted it so that Zinyak can’t tamper with it and once you enter she will be exactly how you remember her.” Kinzie explained. Alexa was tempted to pull the girl into another hug, but knew better and didn’t feel like receiving a black eye before going to see the most important woman in her life.

“Thank you Kinzie. You’ve done so much for me by doing this, is there anything I can do to repay you for it?” Alexa asked.

“Well since we are already going to destroy Zinyak there isn’t much else I could ask for. Just do me a favor and tell her happy birthday from me.” Kinzie said with a smile. The two women made their way over to the machine that would allow Alexa to enter the simulation. “Once you’re in, head over to The Broken Shillelagh and I’ll patch you through to this special simulation. Have fun and don’t forget to tell her.” Kinzie added as she hooked Alexa up to the chair.

“I won’t and thank you again my friend.” Alexa said with a large smile. As the connection established and sent her consciousness into the simulation, Alexa could only think about how excited she was.

Upon entering the virtual Steelport, Alexa checked the time to see she had about an hour til midnight. She then used her super sprint to go the nearest clothing store and changed her outfit from her anime fighter costume. Once she stepped out of the store she was wearing a black male model shirt with silver buttons, black and grey 21st century jeans with a purple belt, and black high top shoes with purple laces. Checking the time once more she rushed to the one spot in the virtual world she had managed to stash random items and grabbed a bouquet of red, purple, and white roses and a small black box, quickly tucking it into her pocket. It was now ten minutes til midnight and Alexa, who made sure she had everything she needed, sprinted to The Broken Shillelagh. As she walked through the glowing entrance, Alexa smiled widely, knowing she was about to see the only woman she had ever loved.

Stepping into the modestly decorated cottage, Alexa stopped as she saw Viola DeWynter sitting on a lounge chaise near the fireplace holding a tablet. The woman looked exactly as she remembered her, black hair pulled up fashionably with a few bangs framing her beautiful face and her signature purple framed glasses resting atop her head. Viola was wearing her regular black turtleneck sweater dress with the silver hoop belt around her hips, and black stockings.

“Mon dieu, I forgot how magnifique you look bathed in firelight ma chérie.” Alexa said as she memorized every last detail. Viola looked up from her tablet and smiled at her lover. Just as she was about to get off the chaise to give the other woman a hug, Alexa held up her hand to stop her and began walking to the chaise. Alexa held out the bouquet to Viola and gave a charming smile. “These are for you beautiful. Happy birthday my love.”

“Thank you Sweetie, these are gorgeous.” Viola said as she took a deep sniff of the roses. She then pulled Alexa into a loving embrace and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Alexa wrapped her arms tightly around Viola and finally let loose the tears she had been holding back since walking through the doors and seeing the love of her life. Viola said nothing and just let Alexa cry while she rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“I missed you so fucking much Vi.” Alexa said as she calmed down. Viola meant everything to Alexa. She was the only person Alexa could completely let her walls down and bare her soul to without judgement. When Alexa watched the Earth get blown up, she felt as if she would never get that feeling of love again. Alexa gently removed herself from Viola’s arms and sat on the edge of the chaise while Viola sat up next to her and laced their fingers together. “There’s so many things I want to say to you Vi. You know that I have a hard time expressing my emotions, aside from rage, but you’re always patient with me and let me say things in my own time. We may have started out as enemies, but over the years you’ve become my best friend and the most important person in my life. When that stupid bitch from S.T.A.G. was trying to blow up the monument with you, Shaundi, and Mayor Reynolds on it, you were the reason I rushed to that monument. That was what drove me to finally accept my feelings for you and I told you how I felt that very night.” Alexa said as she slid off the couch and onto one knee, facing Viola. “Viola DeWynter, would you make me the happiest Punkish Rogue and marry me?” She asked as she pulled out the small black box in her pocket. Alexa then opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring with small amethyst surrounding it.

“Yes I’ll marry you, you big goofball.” Viola said with tears streaming down her face. She placed her hands on Alexa’s face and pulled the other woman in for a tender and loving kiss. The two women continued to kiss for minutes on end and when they finally broke apart they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. Alexa knew in her heart that this is exactly how the real Viola would’ve responded and was happy that she could now have this memory, even if it was just a simulation. This moment would be Alexa’s only solace until she rips Zinyak’s skull from his body with her bare hands. “Ya know, maybe we should have an extra special celebration now that it’s not only my birthday, but we are also engaged.” Viola purred in Alexa’s ear as she gave it a quick nip. Alexa said nothing as she pulled Viola into a searing kiss full of passion. When the two parted this time, Alexa jumped to her feet and quickly picked Viola up, carrying the other woman to their bedroom with a devilish smirk.

~~~~~

It was well past dawn when the two women had paused their celebration, Viola having finally passed out from exhaustion and was resting comfortably on top of Alexa. Alexa continued to softly rub Viola’s back and sighed as she knew she would have to leave soon. Part of her mind had prayed that the gods would take pity on her and allow her to continue her life with the woman she loved, but the slightly more rational part would never let her forget that the woman she loved was actually dead and that she still needed to kill the one responsible for that.

“Boss, do you hear me?” Kinzie’s voice called out softly through the simulation.

“Oui Kinzie, I hear you. I was just about to make my way back.” Alexa replied in a whisper, not wanting to wake the simulation version of her lover.

“Okay, just wanted to make sure you hadn’t completely lost your sanity and decided to stay. I wouldn’t want to have to rip you out of there myself and render you catatonic and thus ruining any hope for us to defeat the Zin Empire.” Kinzie said sarcastically, though she was actually relieved. She had hoped that by doing this, she’d be able to help the Boss gain some closure, but knew it had the potential to have a negative outcome.

“Don’t worry Kinzie, I’m going to kill Zinyak if it’s the last thing I do.” Alexa said darkly. She then looked down at the calm and sleeping face of Viola, committing every last detail to her memory. She gave a quick and gentle squeeze to the sleeping woman, who softly sighed in contentment, and slowly left the bed.

“Where are you going baby?” Viola asked through her sleep filled haze.

“Kinzie just texted me saying that I needed to go over some new reports. She also said to tell you happy birthday.” Alexa replied with her trademark grin plastered on her face. Internally she was about to have a breakdown knowing that this would be the last time she would ever see the love of her life. “I’ll be back later this evening to make your favorite dinner.”

“Tell Kinzie I said thank you. Stay safe out there baby.” Viola said as she wrapped the sheet around her frame. She then quickly gave Alexa a quick kiss and settled back down on the bed to get more sleep.

“I will Vi. I love you and have a great birthday.” Alexa said, slowly walking out the room and back to the real world.

~~~~~

As Alexa’s consciousness joined her physical body, she was met with the sight of her crew staring at her. Everyone offered small sad smiles, Pierce choosing to look away due to the tears in his eyes.

“Are all of you that bored that you needed to watch my private life?” Alexa asked in a seething voice. The crew had the decency to look sheepish at this. “I’m going to count to three and the last person in this room is going to be going into the simulation with me so that I can beat them within an inch of their life!”

The crew members were quick to scatter, fearing their boss’ temper, knowing that she had issued a promised threat. The only member that stayed was Kinzie.

“I’m sorry Boss, I told them to mind their own business. Sadly we both know that they are a bunch of nosy assholes.” The redhead admitted, not fearing any retaliation her hot tempered companion would throw at her.

“I want each one of them to go into a heavily protected Zin hood and take it over, no powers and no back up.” Alexa said in a deadly calm voice. “As for you, I want you to find that fucker Zinyak. It’s about time I make good on my promise to tear his spine out.” Alexa then swiftly exited and made her way to her room, not bothering to wait for a confirmation from her friend.

“Well, I guess the boss got closure.” Kinzie muttered to herself as she set off to get the tasks she was given started.

**Author's Note:**

> French to English translations:  
> Mon dieu = My god  
> Magnifique = magnificent  
> Oui = Yes


End file.
